Let's Make A Baby, Or Love?
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Since when did Draco's wife started inviting him for a shower? She had never done that from day one of their marriage. And what makes our Draco say the 'L' word to the woman he despised for the last fifteen years? *suckish summary I know :P*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now I bring you another of my Dramione one shots with a slight lemon in it ;) Enjoy :D**

* * *

A very annoyed Draco Malfoy walked into his apartment through the floo and threw his bag onto the couch. It was past midnight and all he wanted was a hot shower to ease up his tension. Bloody Potter! He kept him back with loads of file work. All Draco wanted to do was to Avada him on the spot. But if he did, his wife would never forget to take revenge for killing her best friend and would murder him in his sleep. Sometimes he wondered why he ended up with the snobby bookworm once called Hermione Granger and now, to his horror, Hermione Malfoy.

It was the stupid Marriage Law to blame. The minister had no other job that he issued such a treacherous law. It was all because of that bloody war that majority of the purebloods died. And to increase the Wizarding population, this law was introduced so that the purebloods could marry the muggle born to make up for the mistakes and the first muggle who came into Draco's mind was Granger.

He had to admit that his wife had outgrown her school girl image. And now, she was the woman every man desired for. And Draco was lucky enough to make her his woman before any other man made her his prey.

And tonight was their first wedding anniversary. Neither of them cared to celebrate it because their marriage was nothing but a loveless proposition. Hermione said that she could never fall in love with him. But was ready to give him the family Draco wanted. In reality, little did she know that this ferret had fallen for her. And wanted to make this night unforgettable for his lovely wife. He had decided to confess that he; Draco Malfoy was officially head over heels for her.

"Granger!" Draco called out, taking off his shoes and walking around the dark living room of his apartment. It seemed too quiet than the usual.

"Hermione!" He called out again, walking into the bedroom he shared with his wife, when he saw the bathroom door slightly cracked open. He could hear the shower running as his wife hummed a tune. Smiling to himself, he called out again.

"Hermione? You in there?"

"Yeah." He heard her drawl back. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just a bit tired-"

"Want to join me?" She asked, leaving Draco to gape at the door in shock. Never in the past one year she had invited him into the shower. Something was going on.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Take it or leave!" Was the reply he got.

Draco grinned to himself as he stripped into nothing and walked into the bathroom. The cool air hit his naked body as his eyes fell on a very nude wife, her back faced to him as she massaged her scalp. His member twitched in need as his gaze raked over her flawless yet round arse and then at the swell of her breasts, making his mouth water in lust. Oh he wanted to make love to her all night long. He wanted her to scream out his name the whole night. The last time they had sex was on the New Year's night in their drunken state and his wife regretted it. But this time, he wanted to let her know that he loved her more than himself.

Slowly opening the glass cubicle, he slid inside, his wife merely a feet away from him. He daringly slipped his arm around her waist and earned a small laugh from her.

"Hello there." Hermione said without looking at him. "Mind giving my back a rub?"

Draco wanted nothing more but touch her body. "Sure." He said. "Give me the scrubber."

Hermione handed him the soap and the scrubber when Draco poured it onto her shoulder and started to lather it on her skin. They both felt shocks through their spines, yet decided to keep mum about it.

"How was your day?" She asked as his hand scrubbed and massaged her back.

"Tiring. Ask Potter not to give me shifts after seven. He must know how cranky I get." Draco scowled as she chuckled.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Hermione said. "I thought I won't see you tonight."

"How could you not expect me not to come back early on our first anniversary?" Draco asked, annoyed at her words. "I do care for my wife you know!"

"Oh come on Malfoy." She teased when his hand started to massage her bum. She moaned in pleasure when Draco took his chance and wrapped his arms around her hips. Starting to place lustrous kiss along her neck, his fingers played with the mass of curls covering her core. Hermione could feel the warmth of her orgasm, waiting for its release when she turned in her husband's arms. It was when grey met brown and the rest was forgotten.

"Do you want to us to-" Draco started ",you know-" he paused ",tonight?"

Hermione sighed and leaned into his embrace, her lips seductively kissing his neck, his collarbone and his flat breasts. "Draco," she managed. "I _want_ a baby."

"Of course." Draco nodded with a small frown. "You want _us_ to _work_ on the _baby_ tonight." He looked at the floor. "What was _I_ thinking, _making love_ to you tonight-" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked questioningly. "Make love to me-?"

"That was nothing." Draco said quickly as she uncertainly kept looking at him. "I was just-"

"Draco, it seems you wanted to tell me something." Hermione cut him off as her hand delicately cupped his cheek.

"You're beautiful." He blurted, bringing his wife to blush. He had never said to her after the night they had consummated their marriage.

"Draco, you don't need to-"

"I _need_ to." Draco said, daring to look into her eyes. "I- I find my wife really attractive. Is there something wrong in that?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's just that, those words coming out of your mouth for me." She said.

All Draco did was to pin her to the shower was and attack her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss, grabbing his blonde locks, pressing his lips tightly to hers. She had missed sharing this lust with her husband. She missed him playing with her breasts like he was doing now. She missed his thick long length inside her . Hermione knew that they had sex just twice in their married life. And that's why she had been missing Draco's touches, his sexy kisses and sex. And there was a reason behind it which was unknown to him. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist when Draco positioned his length at her entrance. The moment he was about to enter into her-

"Make love to me Draco." She moaned. "I want it go slow and sensual. I want us to savor it all."

Draco smirked and looked at her. "Looks like you had all of this already planned Granger." He said huskily.

"Oh you have no idea." Hermione said with a challenging smirk when Draco ravished her lips with his, turning off the shower. Lifting her by the hips, he carried her back to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She purred seductively as he crawled on top of her and at an instant, his lips started to attack her neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure, scratching his chest with her long nails as his fingers, tweaked the rosy pink nipples and his mouth kept savoring it for ages. She moaned out his name as his fingers slid in and out of her entrance while his teeth did works on her shoulder. To take revenge for what her husband was doing to her, she pumped his length making him groan.

"Fucking hell Granger!" Draco yelled.

"Revenge darling." Hermione giggled. "I want you inside me. Now."

"Don't complain if I decide to come inside you." Draco warned when she got hold of his chin and made him look at her.

"If you decide to spill inside me, it won't be a mistake. If I come and tell you that I'm pregnant, it won't be a mistake either. This night, will never be a mistake. Understand?"

Draco kissed her in reply as he slid inside her. She moaned in pleasure, but her lips never left his as their hips crashed in harmony. Whatever happened that night, would never be regretted. And both of them knew what Hermione meant. Draco finally decided to tell her what she was to him.

Releasing his seed into her, Draco collapsed next to his wife. The two kept breathing in desperate need of air when he decided to look at the beautiful figure of his wife, lying next to him, covered in sweat and orgasm. His hand managed to cup her face which at an instant averted her eyes to him.

"I love you." He said quietly when Hermione couldn't help but give him a shocked look. She managed to fight back tears in her eyes as she leaned over to his side and gave a peck on his lips.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since the day your father gave your hand in mine." Draco smiled at her. Hermione gave him a shy look and kissed him lovingly. He started to respond back when she broke away.

"Funny I have been loving you from the very same day." Hermione chuckled as Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"That calls for a celebration then." Draco announced as he slowly rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

"Ready for round two?" He asked against her skin.

"Ready as always." Was all she answered as the rest of their anniversary night was spent in bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Lemony much? Let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! That was quite a response I got :D**

**Thank you soo freaking much for reviewing, favoriting and following :***

**And on your request, I am making this story a two shot. So here it goes ! :)**

* * *

Draco anxiously sat on his bed, eagerly waiting for Hermione to show up. She had been in the toilet for the past half an hour. How much time did it take to do those muggle pregnancy tests? Draco always wondered how that stick worked. But when his wife explained that she had to piss on it for an outcome, it made him utterly disgusted.

"Granger! Are you done?" He called out impatiently. "You have been inside for thirty bloody-" he stopped in his tracks when the toilet door clicked open and out came Hermione with a stick in her hand.

"What?" He asked, looking into her sober brown eyes. She seemed a bit- nervous?

"Love," Draco started again, as he walked over to her. "What does it say?"

All Hermione did was to hand him the stick, where he found three blue lines sticking on its small screen.

"What does _this_ mean?" He drawled while Hermione just stared at him. "Don't tell me that its _negative _and we have to try for it _again_-"

"It means that I'm _pregnant_ you arse." Hermione said in annoyance when Draco's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Oh." He said monotonously.

"That's _all_ you've got to say?" His wife arched an eyebrow, resting her hands on the hips.

"No, I mean_- fuck it_!" Draco exclaimed before attacking her lips ferociously with his. Hermione moaned into the kiss as she grabbed his blonde locks and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Who had expected to share such a sexy kiss for such an occasion?

Draco broke away and tightened his hold around her. Hermione hugged him back when she felt his lips on top of her head.

"You never fail to make me the happiest man on this planet." He murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, placing a kiss on his neck. They remained in each other's embrace when she spoke again.

"And if those ten tests-"

"You took_ ten_ tests?"

"I _had _to make sure you know."

"Of course. You're _Hermione Granger_ after all.

_SMACK!_

"Ow! That was uncalled for! My chest hurts now!"

"I was saying that if those tests would have been negative, would you try again with me? You sounded a bit annoyed when you said-"

"All I would've done was to throw you on the bed and make love to you all day. And not just for the baby. But also for you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She chuckled and looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Do you want me to show you now?" He said in his low seductive voice.

Hermione traced his jaw with her finger which her husband managed to catch it in his mouth. "I wouldn't mind." She said in an equally seductive voice when Draco told what he said moments ago.

* * *

"Draco, I'm really nervous." Hermione said, fidgeting her fingers nervously in the kitchen as Draco helped her arranging the dessert.

"Relax love." Draco said, walking over to her and squeezing her shoulder. "It's just our families we are supposed to announce to."

"But you don't get it! It is a huge one!" She yelled. Draco was glad that he cast a Silencing Charm on the kitchen entrance. "Let me see how many, there are my parents, your parents, Harry, Ron , Ginny, Blaise , Luna and Pansy!" She continued. "Do you get it? _Ten_ people! And you say as if it's a really small amount!"

"They are nothing when the _whole _of the Weasleys are added." Draco reasoned.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well yeah. You're right."

Her husband chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on now! We need to tell them already!"

Hermione nodded when she and Draco carried two trays of ice creams and served their guests. When everyone was done with their business, Draco eyed at his wife and gave a nod.

"The dinner was amazing dear." Narcissa smiled at her daughter in law. "Simply marvelous. Wasn't it Lucius?"

The elder Malfoy smiled and nodded at Hermione. He had accustomed to like her despite how he treated her and her friends in the past. "I must say you should cook more often Hermione. Especially treacle tarts. They are my favorite."

"Coincidentally they are my favorites as well." Harry said cheekily to Lucius, earning an eye roll from him and a hearty laugh from others.

"Anyway honey," Hermione's mother said "looks like you have something to tell us. Draco has been very impatient lately."

Hermione's husband blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about Jean."

"It's written all over your face Draco." Ginny smiled and looked at her friend. "Care to tell us?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged a smile and took each other's hands and turning to the audience. "You see," Hermione started. "Draco and I are expecting a baby in the next eight months."

At an instant, the living room turned into a hall of celebration when the couple were embraced by Jean and Narcissa.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that I am becoming a granny! "Jean exclaimed in joy, giving a kiss on Draco's and Hermione's cheeks.

"This is the best news I've ever got after you proposing to Hermione." Narcissa mused at her son.

"I am really happy that my grandchild has my Draco as his or her father." Lucius said proudly. "I wasn't good enough."

"Father." Draco looked at Lucius and gave him a smile. "I hated you before doesn't mean that I hate you now. After you gave up what you used to do, I'm really proud of you."

Lucius gave a pat on his son's back an a kiss on his daughter in law's cheek. "Congratulations both of you. I'm sure John is excited to see the baby as much a I am."

"Oh sure I am." John Granger said in excitement, congratulating the couple, when Harry and Ron embraced Hermione while Pansy and Blaise literally jumped on Draco. It had been ages since best friends had exchanged embraces and good words and finally, they were getting a chance.

"I'm really happy 'Mione." Harry said giving a kiss on her cheek. "For both you and Draco."

"It's weird to say, but so am I." Ron chuckled and followed Harry's suite. "Congrats."

"Thank you so much guys." Hermione looked at them in awe. "Not to mention that Draco and I have a small request."

"Name it." Harry and Ron said in union.

Hermione smiled and said. "Would you both take the honors of becoming the godfathers of my child?"

* * *

"Draco," Hermione couldn't help the moan escape her mouth as her husband kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples. "you know this has to stop when I become a whale and have stubby legs and-"

"Have an amazing pair of breasts which my hands can play with even though they won't fit in them." Draco finished cheekily, blowing into her navel.

Hermione giggled and then groaned as he started slipping digits into her entrance. "Not funny." She said, trying to sound as serious as she could. "And could you move off me? It's bloody _six _in the morning and we are having sex-"

"We are _about_ to. Not _having. _This dear, is called foreplay." Draco corrected his wife, positioning his erection at her entrance. "And since Ginny said that it is healthy to fuck during pregnancy-"

"Will you just shut up? Just because Ginny is my healer, doesn't mean that - oh!" Hermione stopped her yelling and moaned as Draco entered her. She kept saying his name like a mantra at each of his thrusts and her moans echoed the room. All of a sudden, she felt uneasy and wanted to throw up.

"Draco, move off me!" She said urgently, wanting to get up. But Draco didn't let her. On the contrary, he kept kissing her neck.

"I'm so close love. Really close." He murmured against her neck.

"Draco, this is a serious matter. I need to vomit!" Hermione screeched when she and Draco climaxed together and rolled off her at that instant. Jumping onto her feet, Hermione ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She never realized when Draco came over and started to rub her back in comfort.

"Easy now Hermione." He cooed, conjuring a glass of water wandlessly. "Here."

Hermione accepted the glass of water and drank greedily before handing it back to him. "I hate this. Throwing up every morning!"

"Come on now! It's only going to be there for another week or so." Draco said, bringing her limp form into his arms. "You are going to finish your third month in two days and probably this morning sickness will be over. Trust me."

Hermione sighed into his neck and said "If this was just a trimester, how am I going to survive the other two? They are going to be worse!"

Draco chuckled and kissed her head. "With me by your side." Was all he answered.

* * *

"Lyra."

"Anastasia."

"Lyra!"

"Anastasia!"

"Come on now Hermione! I agreed to keep the name if we have a girl."

Hermione huffed in annoyance and folded her arms over her five month old belly. "Fine." She scowled at her husband and moved slightly away from him on the couch.

Draco chuckled and slid next to her. His wife and the mood swings. She had been having a lot of it lately. Not to forget the late night craving for apples (his favorite) and a muggle chocolate paste called Nutella, which happened to be her favorite. He was going mad getting her such weird stuffs to eat. But as they say, never mess with a pregnant woman. It is as good as getting murdered.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled with a sigh and leaned into his arms. Draco hugged her closer as she continued "It's just my hormones-"

"I know." He said, giving a kiss on her hair. "It's fine though. I can bear it."

Hermione chuckled and looked at him, one of her hands resting on the bulge of her belly. "You know, Lyra Anastasia is a perfect name for a Malfoy."

Draco kissed her softly, placing his hand, on top of hers on the belly. "I know." He said, breaking away. "But you see, in our family, the firstborn is always a boy. It's been there for generations."

"You never know, we may have a girl." Hermione giggled.

"But we need to have a name for a boy. I have a feeling that we are blessed with a son."

"If you say so." Hermione shrugged. "Scorpius."

"Huh what?"

"Why don't we name our son Scorpius? I mean, the baby is due on November nineteenth. And that day is under the Scorpio zodiac-"

"It's perfect." Draco smiled at her. "And Damien."

"What?"

"Scorpius Damien Malfoy. A really strong name."

It was when the couple felt a kick against their hands on the belly. Draco smirked at his wife and said "I guess I was right. We are going to have a son. No wonder it kicked in agreement."

* * *

"Ah! Look who we have here!" Ginny exclaimed in glee as Draco and Hermione entered the examination room. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm all well." Draco answered. "But your friend here, has been suffering a lot lately. The baby has been kicking a lot."

"And I like it." Hermione said. "Draco's just-"

"That is very unlikely. I mean, you are in your sixth month and you have been experiencing a lot of pain." Ginny said apprehensively.

"Isn't it normal?" The brunette asked.

"It is." Ginny nodded and motioned her to lie on the cot. Hermione did as she was asked to as Draco sat next to her and took her hand. Ginny then pulled up Hermione's shirt and waved a wand over it. Looking at the empty screen, she squealed in joy.

"No wonder you've been experiencing a lot of kicks." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Hermione is just experiencing _double _the kicks she is supposed to." The ginger said with a smile.

Draco's face brightened as he looked at a very confused Hermione. "We are having babies. Not a baby!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. _Twins_?" She asked.

"Twins." Ginny confirmed. "Do you want to see them?"

Hermione and Draco nodded when Ginny showed them two babies moving harmoniously in their mother's belly. Hermione couldn't help but cry as she said "They look so beautiful!"

"They do." Draco whispered in excitement and kissed his wife.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him when someone cleared their throat.

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a knowing smile and turned to Ginny.

"As much as we want to, we want it to be a surprise." Was all Draco said.

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice as she sat in labor, pushing out for their babies with all her will. Her scared husband sat next to her, tightly holding one of her hands.

"Love, I'm sure you'll take your words back after sometime." He moaned as her tight grip nearly crushed his bones "AND STOP CRUSHING MY HAND WILL YOU!"

"MARK MY WORD MALFOY, I AM NEVER EVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Hermione..." Draco moaned in pain when he heard his palm getting crushed into pieces. "This is not the time!"

"Hermione, I can see the head!" Ginny said, "Just a bit more. Push!"

"Push 'Mione push !" Draco further motivated, kissing on top of his wife's forehead. "Just a bit more love."

Giving out labored breaths, Hermione pushed for the last time, when the couple heard a high pitched cry of their first born.

"It's a boy!" Ginny announced, handing the crying baby to the nurse. "One more to go 'Mione!"

"I can't - I can't do this again!" Hermione cried in pain.

"Love, just a couple of pushes more." Draco cooed, stoking her hair an giving a peck on her lips. "You can do this Granger! I know you can!"

Hermione wept and gave a weak nod as she pushed again. Her body was asking her to give up. But the brunette had vowed to herself that she wouldn't stop until she heard her second one cry. And within moments, that's what happened.

Hermione sighed in relief, falling onto the bed, and Draco gave a kiss on her temple.

"It's a girl!" Ginny announced again. "Congrats guys."

"You did great love." He cooed "You did great."

Hermione smiled weakly at him, when Ginny brought her beautiful wailing son in front of their awaiting eyes. Draco took the fragile baby, happily into his arms as Ginny performed a quick cleansing and pain relieving spell on Hermione.

"He's got your hair." Draco said, looking at his wife with tears in his eyes. Hermione nodded when Ginny brought an equally wailing baby girl and handed her to Hermione.

"She is so adorable." Hermione said, placing a kiss on her daughter's head as she wailed. "And she's got my hair too. How unfortunate."

Draco chuckled and looked at Ginny who had been smiling at the two.

"Decided their names?" She asked.

"Scorpius Damien and Lyra Anastasia Malfoy." Hermione smiled at her.

"That's great!" The ginger said. "I'll leave you guys alone now. And issue their birth certificates. Congrats again."

"Thanks." The couple replied when their friend left them alone to spend some time with their newborns.

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco said, giving her a chaste kiss. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me such beautiful babies on earth."

Hermione bounced her daughter in her arms when her cries subsided, and so did her brother's. Really soon, to the couple's excitement, chocolate brown met steely grey ones.

"At least she has your eyes." Hermione smiled as her husband and found him rocking their son.

"Him too." Draco said in a whisper as his son curiously kept looking at him.

"They are a part of both of us aren't they?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they are." He said, leaning over to see his daughter. "And I know they will grow up to look beautiful ad brainy children like their mummy. Won't you Lyra?"

The girl gurgled in response and her eyes remained on her father, who looked at his son. "And what about you Scorpius? Like mummy or daddy?"

Little Scorpius just blinked at his father before gurgling like his sister. His eyes fell on his mother, giving Draco an answer.

"He wants to be like you." He said to Hermione. "And I'm glad."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "They both love you. And I love you. You know that I'm ready to give you many of your heirs-"

"And they will be made out of love." He finished for her. "Like them."

Hermione gave out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Was the reply she got.

* * *

**A/N: Aww… A fluffy ending wasn't it? :')**

**Thanks to you guys I made it a two shot. Love you :****

**Anyway, how was it? Let me know :D**


End file.
